A New Family
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Takes place during Sunwing. My version on how Chinook joins Shade's Family
1. Problem

A new family

Summery- Takes place during sunwing. (my version on how Chinook joins Shade's family)

Chapter 1: The problem

It was a cold silent night as they flew all the way back to the northern forest. They were all flying to bridge city to prevent a war from starting. In the meantime Shade was happy to have his to have his family together. He spent every moment with them ever since they were together. As they flew shade took a look at Chinook, he had gotten sadder and less sociable since they left the jungle, and that worried him. His thoughts were interrupted when Marina spoke to him. "You okay shade" she asked. "It's Chinook haven't you noticed how has been acting?" he replied. "Now that you mentioned it he has been keeping to himself ever since we left the jungle, think there's something wrong with him?" She explained. "Maybe, it's not like him to do something like this so something has to be wrong." He answered. "What do you think we should do?" Marina asked. "I think I'll have a little talk with him when we stop again." Shade answered. They both stopped talking and kept flying for a few more minutes when they came to a small clearing with a small stream running through and a few leave less trees. The leaders up front, Caliban and Orestes, stopped the whole pack and turned to everyone else. "We are going to stop here for the night, hunt well and get some sleep for tomorrow!" Caliban informed everyone. After all that was done everyone went their way to either hunt or rest. Shade roosted on one of the near by trees, his parents were a couple of feet away talking to each other, and Marina was hunting. Shade looked around the area to see if he could find Chinook. He finally found him roosting on a tree by himself staring at nothing; shade decided that now was his chance to figure out what was wrong with him.

He unfolded himself and flew to where Chinook was, when he got there he roosted right next to him. It looked like Chinook didn't notice him. "Hey Chinook you all right?" shade asked. That seemed to knock him out of his daze. "what.. oh hi shade." Chinook responded in a low voice. "is there something wrong?" shade asked. "no just thinking," he answered back. "about what?" shade asked. "just the everything that has happened" Chinook responded. "is that all that's bothering you?" shade asked. "yes, why?" he lied, "it's just that you been sad and less social since we left the jungle." Shade explained. "it's nothing," Chinook responded. "come on I know that there something wrong," Shade said. "I said it's nothing," Chinook said raising his voice and looking at shade, "look you don't see me trying to get into your personal thoughts..." Chinook stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad," he apologized. "It's all right, but I just want to know what's troubling you that it," shade said. Chinook sighed in defeat knowing that shade wasn't going to stop asking until he knew. "it's just that when I see you, Ariel, and Cassiel together I just get sad," He explained. Shade was a little confused when he said it, then the answer struck him. "this is about your parents' isn't it?" shade asked. Chinook nodded, his closed his eyes and a tear came out of his eye. "I don't know what to do now, I have no family anymore, no one to look after me, no one to comfort me, no one to raise me, no one to be there," he explained bursting into tears. Shade had never seen this side of Chinook before. He was always tough, proud, and happy, and here he was depressed and crying his eyes out like a newborn. This was the side that he didn't want anyone to see, this must of made him feel weak, and helpless.

_Shade's POV_

_I never seen Chinook like this before, this must really must be tearing him up inside. I never seen him so broken. He needs help now, but how? I have to find a way to help him before he does something bad to himself. I have to tell Marina about this see what see thinks about this, and how she would help with this._

_Chinook's POV_

_What am I doing? I'm crying my eyes out in front of the runt. I can't believe he seeing me like this, I never wanted anyone to see me like this especially him. Why is this all happening to me? Why do I have to break down like this? Although it does feel good getting all this out, it feels like all the pain inside is starting to lessen__.__ I never felt so helpless and weak before but still what am I going to do now? Who's going to take care of me?_

it took a few minutes for Chinook to stop crying, but even after that he didn't say anything. "you alright?" shade asked, Chinook finally spoke. " yes, shade thanks for the concern, but please I really want be alone," Chinook requested. Shade didn't want to upset him anymore then he is now so he unfolded his wings and dropped from the branch and flew away. He had to find Marina and inform her of the situation. So now he was off to find Marina,

_Authors Note: this is my first story, Please __RR_


	2. A Solution

It took a little while to find Marina, he had found her roosting on a nearby branch

It took a little while to find Marina, he had found her roosting on a nearby branch. He roosted right beside her, "Marina we need to talk about Chinook now," shade explained. "what did you find out?" she asked. "it's about his parents," he said. Marina now has a sad look on her face. "So that's what's bugging him," she said in a low voice, " it's must be hard on him to know he has no family anymore?" "you don't know the beginning of it," he explained. "what do you mean?" she asked. "He broke down crying I've never seen him like that before, this is effecting him really bad I'm not sure what'll happen if this problem continues," shade explained. "you don't think.." "that's not going to happen," shade interrupted, "do you have any ideas on how to help with this?" "No, from the sounds of it sounds like all he wants is a family," she said. This gave shade a thought. "A family, that's it!" shade responded. "What?" "I just thought of something," he responded. "What?" marina asked. "I'm going to see if my parents will let Chinook join our family," shade responded. Marina was shocked when he made that reply, but then smile. "You would be willing to do that for him?" she asked. "Yah, after everything he done for me, and also I think that it'll be nice having him for a brother," shade explain. "I'm going to talk with my parents' now, wish me luck." Shade said as he unfolded himself and flew to where his parents' were. Marina was happy that shade was going to do something very generous for a friend, even though he teased him before. She was glad to know that Chinook might be getting a new family.

Shade found his parents' still in the same place talking; he landed right next to them. "Mom dad can I talk to you?" shade asked. "What is it?" Ariel asked. "I was just wondering, have you two noticed Chinook lately?" he asked. "Not really, we haven't really seen him that much," Cassiel replied, "Why do you ask?" Ariel asked. "Well he has been sad ever since we left the jungle, and he has been distant from everyone," shade explained. "He has? I wonder what's wrong with him," Cassiel said. "he.. he has been very sad because of his parents'," said explained. Ariel had a look of concern on her face. "poor dear this must have a terrible effect on him," Ariel said. "it is big time, he started breaking down crying in front of me, I never seen him do that before," shade explained. " there must be a way to help him," Cassiel said. "that is what I wanted to talk to you two about," shade said. "well what is it?" Ariel asked. "I was wondering… is it ok if Chinook joins our family." There was a moment of silence, Ariel and Cassiel looked at each other and then they had a smile on their faces. Ariel looked at Shade and nodded. "really," Shade said. "yes, it would be no problem for us to do that," Ariel said. "yes that's a very thoughtful that you asked," Cassiel said. "Where is he?" Ariel asked. "he's in that tree over there," shade replied. "we'll go talk to him right now," Cassiel said. "one more thing, could you two say it was your idea?" Shade requested. They both looked at him at a while and then got why he requested it. With that they both flew off to where Chinook was. Shade was happy for what he did he knew now that Chinook will never be alone.


	3. Offer

Ariel and Cassiel both flew to where Chinook was, even though they knew what was wrong they were going to get his to say what

Ariel and Cassiel both flew to where Chinook was, even though they knew what was wrong they were going to get his to say what was wrong. They roosted next to him, both on each side, and again Chinook didn't notice. "Hello Chinook," Ariel asked. That made Chinook notices them. "Oh hi Ariel, Cassiel what is it?" he asked. " How are you doing?' Cassiel asked. "Me, oh I just fine," he lied. Ariel sighed "Chinook I don't like it when you lie." "I'm not lying" Chinook said. "You've been crying, the fur around your eyes are wet," Ariel said. "It's nothing, really," Chinook said. "We know something is bothering you, just please tell us," Cassiel said. Chinook just closed his eyes and looked down, it was no use to lie to them anymore. He just sighed and said, "I.I miss them," "your parents right?" Ariel said. Chinook nodded. Ariel could see a tear coming from Chinook, but it looks like he was trying to hold it back. She looked at Cassiel and he seemed to notice. " Chinook you know it's alright to cry," she said trying to comfort him.

All he did was shake his head and said nothing. "Chinook please It might help to just let it all out, we just don't want you to suffer on the inside," Cassiel said. The comfort from both of them made more tears come out, the comfort of two others that cared for him finally pushed him. He allowed more tears to come out, until he was sobbing uncontrollable. Both Ariel and Cassiel folded a wing around him, they were happy to know they he was letting all his pain out. Deep down Chinook started to feel all his pain to lessen even more, he was happy to have others that cared for him. They both stayed close to him for a while till he stopped crying.

"How you feeling now," Ariel asked. "A bit better, thank you both of you," he responded. Ariel looked at Cassiel and he nodded knowing what she was going to do. "Chinook we've been thinking, with everything that has happened and both of your parents died, would you like to join our family?" Ariel asked him. Chinook looked at her in disbelief and responded, "Re..Really?" "yes it will be no problem at all," she responded. Chinook was now filled with happiness, but asked "what did Shade say?" "he was a bit shocked at the idea but he accepted it," Cassiel said. "what do you say?" Ariel asked. Chinook responded happily " yes thank you so much." He hugged them both. "Welcome to the family," Ariel said. "thank you Ariel… I mean mom and dad." They both smiled at what he said. "I'm going to go and tell shade now," he said. They both nodded, and Chinook unfolded himself and flew to where Shade was. Ariel and Cassiel stayed a while. "we did good," Cassiel said. "I know, hopefully those two will get along now that they are brother now, I'm really glade we were able to help," Ariel said. "me too, me too."

Chinook was filed with life again as he flew to where Shade was. He landed next to him, "hey Shade," he said happily. " Hey Chinook you look a lot better, so what happened," Shade said. "Were brothers now," Chinook said happily. Hearing that made Shade happy for him, he knows now that he doesn't have to worry about him anymore. "I was shocked at what they were going to do, but then I was going to have to except it because they had their hearts set on it." Shade said. "Well I'm glad, oh yah just because were brothers now doesn't mean I going to stop teasing you now and then," Chinook said with a smile. Shade smiled to, "same old you." "I'm going to go hunt for a while see you later." With that Chinook spread his wings and took flight. Shade stayed there, happy that Chinook was back to his old self. He turned his head and saw Marina landing next to him. "So what happened?" she asked. "Lets say I have new brother," he said with a smile. A smile also appeared on Marina's face, "I'm happy for him," "me too, I'm really glade to see him back to his old self again." They both stayed there for a while both happy that Chinook would never be alone, or sad again.


	4. A new family

Later that night everyone was getting ready to sleep

Later that night everyone was getting ready to sleep. All the bats would sleep, and the owls would watch over them until the next night. On one of the branches was where Cassiel, Ariel, Shade, Chinook, and Marina roosted. Marina and Shade next to Ariel, and Chinook next to Cassiel. All three were shivering a bit cause of the cold. Ariel folded a wing around Shade and Marina to give them extra warmth; Cassiel did the same for Chinook. Chinook on the other hand was happy for what has happened. He had got another chance with another family. He was glade that this family cared for him so much that they invited he into their family, he was really lucky to have them. He would still miss his parents he will never forget them, the thought of them now didn't bring him much pain. He knows now that everything would be ok. Everyone slept, but Chinook stayed awake for a bit. He looked over at his new family and couldn't help smile. _Thank you, all of you. You don't do know how much this means to me, thank you for this chance. _Chinook thought. He looked at Ariel and Cassiel. _Thank you Mom and Dad for the offer, thank you for getting me through this depression I had. _He thought. He looked at Shade. _Thank you most of all Shade. I know that the invite was your idea, thank you so much. I thought I've given up on everything after relishing my parent's death, but you helped me through it. Thank you… Brother. _Chinook thought. Shade opened his eyes and looked a Chinook. "Go to sleep Chinook we still have a long way to go tomorrow," he said shutting his eyes. Chinook smiled and closed his eyes, sleep overtook him moments later. Dreaming about his good times with everyone, and his new life with his new family.

**END**

_Authors Note: hope you enjoyed my story, I plan on making a short sequel for this. It still in development. Please read and review._


End file.
